There have been different types and kinds of apparatus for stirring the contents of a container. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,440,322; 2,851,258; 3,322,403 and 4,155,656. Each one of the devices shown in the aforementioned patents discloses stirring or mixing equipment built into a container for dispersing the contents thereof. While each one of the devices shown in the aforementioned patents may be satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have an apparatus which is adapted to be mounted on an existing container, such as a cooking utensil, for stirring the contents thereof. In this regard, such a new and improved stirring apparatus is adapted to be mounted on an existing pot or pan, for stirring the contents thereof while it is being prepared. For example, a person preparing a comestible item, such as soup, a sauce, or the like, requiring stirring thereof while applying heat thereto, can leave the cooking utensil unattended on a stove as the comestible item is being heated and is being stirred automatically. Such an apparatus should be adapted to fit different size containers, such as different diameter pots and pans and different depths thereof. Also, such an apparatus should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easily cleanable.